


Tea time

by Satanssausage69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanssausage69/pseuds/Satanssausage69
Summary: Draco pranks Harry but makes up for it perfectly





	Tea time

Draco walked into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes in search of a certain two red heads who could definitely help him with a scheme he’d planned the night before. “George, I need to speak with you and the weasel” Draco announced, again splitting his face. “Ron!” George called right before Ron rounded a corner to where they were standing. “Thought I heard a familiar ferret” Rom said “what’s up?” Draco’s grin turned into a smirk as he looked at the two men in front of him. “I was planning a prank on Harry” he said “do you happen to have a hair colouring potion? Say platinum blond or orange?” George grinned “we do actually” he said “what exactly did Harry do to deserve this?” Rom asked, Draco turned towards him “he kicked me out of the bedroom last night” Ron raised an eyebrow “why?” He asked and Draco huffed our a laugh at the memory “well, when I got home after doing some shopping, we had tea, then Harry said he was going to bed and before he could ask if I would join I said ‘ mind if I Slytherin ‘“ Ron and George we’re both laughing at the end of the story “I would have kicked you out too, mate” Ron said smiling. “ since I was forced to sleep on the couch, I got no sleep so I pictured Harry with his hair dyed I’m as many colours I could think of and decided that either platinum or orange would look ridiculous.” George nodded and left in search of the potion. He was back in no longer than two minutes holding three small vials. “I can give you platinum, orange, or I can make it so that they interchange throughout the day” Draco contemplated his options for a moment before deciding “ I’ll just take the platinum. How does it work?” George handed him the vial “put it in his tea tonight and it will change in the morning.” He explained “thanks” Draco said smiling “you guys should come over for breakfast tomorrow. Bring Hermione and the rest of the weasel-herd” he said looking satisfied as he turned and headed for the door “we’ll all be there, ferret. Bye!” Ron called after him.   
When Draco got home, Harry was cooking lunch. Draco walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek “hello darling” Harry turned around and captured Draco’s mouth in a kiss “and where we’re off to sunshine” Harry asked turning back towards his grilled cheese as Draco went to make two mugs of coffee “just went to visit George and weasel” Draco answered forcing back a grin “well that can’t be good. Who’s the victim this time?” Draco lightly slapped Harry on the shoulder with the dish cloth “ shut it you! It was just a visit” “sure.” Harry replied sarcastically   
———————  
“Harry why don’t you set up a show for us to watch as make us some tea” Draco said kissing Harry softly and internally smirking. “Okay but don’t take to long, I get lonely” Harry said pouting. Draco rolled his eyes and turned towards their tea cabinet “go on I’ll be there soon” he said as Harry went into their living room. Draco came in a few minutes later and handed Harry his cup of tea containing the potion. Draco snuggled up next to Harry knowing what to expect for tomorrow, a house full of Weasleys and a platinum blond Harry.  
Draco woke up next to a warm body and smiled. He turned around and nearly screamed at what he saw. He had briefly forgotten about what had happened the day before. Lying next to him was a very blond Harry. Draco laughed at the sight before getting up and going downstairs. He was greeted by all Weasleys + Hermione. “I’ve made you some tea dear” Molly said handing him a steaming cup of tea “ thank you Molly” he said taking a seat next to her. “So?” George spoke from the opposite couch of Draco “did it work?” Draco smirked and nodded and Ron grinned “did what work?” Asked Ginny, seemingly asking everyone else’s question. As if on queue a scream sounded from upstairs “DRACO WHAT THE FUCK?!” Draco got up and headed for the stairs “ you will soon see my friend”.  
“What’s wrong baby?” Draco asked, using all of his will power not to laugh. “WHAT’S WRONG?!” Harry yelled pointing at his fringe “LOOK AT MY HA-wait” realization dawned upon Harry “this is why you visited Ron and George the other day isn’t it? This was you?” Draco shook his head “I’ve no idea of what your talking about” he looked at Harry who was glaring daggers at him and grabbed his wrist dragging him towards the stairs “ I can’t believe it. Betrayed by my own boyfriend” Harry said shaking his head. Every head turned toward Harry as he entered the living room. There was silence for about thirty seconds as they all looked and Harry. Draco, Ron, and George all broke first. They fell to the floor in fits of laughter as everyone else started to laugh as well. Molly was trying to comfort Harry but could barley keep her own giggles contained. “What-did you do-with your hair!” Hermione asked between laughs. Harry turned towards Draco “I dunno Draco, what did you do to my hair?” Draco, Ron, and George were all still rolling around on the ground gasping for air between laughs “payback” Draco wheezed “for what?!” When Draco had finally stopped laughing he looked at Harry wiping tears from his eyes “for making me sleep on the couch” he said, eyes shining with mischief “that was your own fucking fault” Harry said still glaring but a little calmer “oh shut up, it was not” kissing Harry’s cheek “and besides, it’s not that bad” Harry looked at him deadpanned “how long does it last?” He asked. Draco turned toward George, one eyebrow raised silently asking George for the answer to Harry’s question. “How much did you use?” Asked George “ a third of the vial” Draco replied “it should last until lunch time, then” said George smiling at Harry “you look great, mate” he said. As Harry continued to complain Draco pulled Ron out of the Wesley circle. “What’s up, mate?” Ron asked as Draco cast a silencing charm around them then proceeded to open the drawer he was standing in front of. He pulled out a small box and opened it revealing a silver band outlined in tiny diamonds with the word forever in graves on it. Ron’s eyes widened at the ring “do you think it’s too soon?” Draco asked looking nervous “do you think he’ll say yes?” Ron looked at the ring then to Harry then back to Draco “mate it’s been three years, he’ll say yes” Ron said smiling. Draco put the box back in the drawer “I was gonna ask him after breakfast” Ron’s smile widened “good luck, do you want us all gone?” Ron asked nodding in the direction of his family “ no, please no, I need support” Draco said “ okay Ron said heading back to the rest of the group.   
“Breakfast is ready!” Molly’s voice came from the kitchen and everyone went over to claim their seats. Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and kissed him “I love you, Harry” he said “I love you too, git” Harry said, no anger left in his voice. Draco pulled Harry into the seat next to him and started eating.  
As everyone was clearing their plates, Harry turned to Draco “you owe me for this one” he said pointing to his hair “ I think I might know how to repay you” Harry smirked at his response “I like where this is going, continue” he pulled Draco closer and kissed him passionately, Draco moved his hands up into Harry’s hair, both ignoring the gaging noises coming from Ron. They only stopped when Molly had walked up to them and slapped them both upside the head. She pointed a finger at Harry, “you will not speak like that in front of your mother” she scolded, glaring at them both before walking back to the sink. “Don’t worry Molly, that’s not what I meant” Draco said and Harry pouted “what, why?” He whined “ because” Draco said walking to the living room. He pulled out the box and shoved it into his pocket. “I have something better planned” he said as he re-entered the kitchen. He allied over to Harry and grabbed his hands, his face clearly paler. “Are you okay, love?” Harry asked him, concern clear in his voice “yes” Draco said, dropping down on one knee. There were at least three gasps and Harry’s eyes widened. Draco pulled out the box and opened it, tears filling his eyes. Molly was crying and Harry’s eyes were glosses over with unshed tears. “Harry James Potter” Draco began “I love you so much, the past three years with you have been the best in my life. I never want to leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” At this point, his hands were shaking and tears were streaming down his and Harry’s faces. “Yes” Harry said just over a whisper. “Yes I will” he grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him up, their lips met and Draco placed the ring on Harry’s finger. Harry and Draco both poured all their love and emotion into the kiss as they held each other impossibly close never wanting to let go, and never needing to. Draco broke the kiss, breathless and realized everyone had been clapping for them. Molly moves from her spot behind the sink to envelope them both in a bone-crushing hug. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and smiled, he looked at the group of re-heads (+ Hermione) and smirked. “Everyone, this is my ex-boyfriend.” He said gesturing to Draco. Panic washed over Draco as he turned to Harry, looking horrified. “My fiancé” Harry finished laughing at Draco’s reaction. “Merlin’s saggy tits Harry! You gave me a heart attack!” Draco said clutching at his chest. “Payback” said Harry “looked like you were gonna faint” at that, Draco put the back of his hand to his forehead and collapsed onto Harry with a dramatic groan. Harry rolled his eyes, lips twisting upwards “drama queen” he said giving Draco a quick kiss. “Let’s celebrate!” Said George, pulling out fireworks as Ron headed for the wine. Draco turned around and kissed Harry “I love you” “I love you too”

End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic I hope it’s okay feel free to leave any kind criticism and I hope you enjoyed


End file.
